Powerful Cleo and Weak Rikki
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "If something happens, you'll protect me, right, Cleo...?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 - Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Powerful Cleo and Weak Rikki**

 **Cleo and Rikki are walking together on the beach. For the past six months, they have been dating.**

"If something happens, you'll protect me, right, Cleo...?" says Rikki.

"Yeah, of course. I love you so I would do anything to keep you safe." says Cleo.

"Awww! Thanks." says Rikki.

"No problem, girl." says Cleo.

"You're so cool." says Rikki.

"I try to be..." says Cleo. "Emma was cool though, but I'll never be as awesome as she was."

"Perhaps not. I do hope you will be as cool as her though." says Rikki.

"I miss Emma...she was such a good friend and always knew what to say and do in nearly any situation." says Cleo.

"Yeah." says Rikki.

"Too bad that we couldn't save her from...you know." says Cleo.

"It wasn't our fault that...you know...killed Emma back then, Cleo. There was nothing we could have done." says Rikki.

"Perhaps so, but Emma was too young to die, I mean, she was only 17..." says Cleo.

"I know..." says Rikki.

"Let's go back to our apartment and cuddle." says Cleo.

"Sounds wonderful." says Rikki.

A couple months ago, Rikki and Cleo moved out from their parents and bought an apartment together. It's only a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom, but it's all they need and all they could get with the limited amount of money they had, being college chicks without jobs.

"How sweet home." says Rikki as they enter their apartment.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

"Cleo, couch or bed...?" says Rikki with a cute smile.

"Bed would be more cozy." says Cleo.

"I agree." says Rikki.

Cleo and Rikki enter their bedroom.

"Mmm, you're so cute!" says Rikki.

"Thanks, babe." says Cleo.

"Awww!" says Rikki. "I love you very much."

"And I love you too." says Cleo.

The 2 girls cuddle up in their bed.

Cleo gently wrap her strong right arm around the waist of Rikki and gives Rikki a soft sensual kiss.

"Mmm, wonderful..." mumbles a happy Rikki.

"Yes, it's very nice." whisper Cleo with a sweet smile.

"I love you sooo much, Cleo my friend." says Rikki.

"And I love you a lot too, Rikki. I really do. You're very beautiful." says Cleo.

"Awww! Thanks." says Rikki in a soft clean tone.

"No problem, babe." says a happy Cleo. "You're totally amazing."

"Not really. Thanks anyways though." says Rikki as she blush a bit.

"I think you're amazing. I love you." says Cleo.

"You're so nice to me." says Rikki. "That makes me feel safe."

"I'm glad I can make you happy." says Cleo, giving Rikki a kiss.

The nexy day.

"Cleo, will you drive me to school...? I know it's your day off since you finished your end of term exams early and all, but I'd feel less insecure if you'd drive me." says Rikki.

"No problem, Rikki. Of course I'll drive you. I was gonna stop by Moletta's and pick up a bag of sushi anyways." says Cleo.

"Thanks...you're the best, girl." says Rikki with a smile.

"I'm trying to be, babe." says Cleo.

"And you're doing really well." says Rikki.

"Awww! Sweet." says Cleo.

15 minutes later, they are in Cleo's car on the way to Victor Scarlet College.

"Rikki, how's your dad doing these days?" says Cleo.

"He's fine. Kinda sad maybe since I moved out, but he's fine." says Rikki.

"Good." says Cleo.

"Yeah." says Rikki.

"My dad is okay too. He's gonna retire next year." says Cleo.

"Really? I though he enjoyed his job." says Rikki.

"He does, but he's been feeling his age lately." says Cleo.

"I understand." says Rikki. "Have you heard from your mom?"

"Yeah. She called last week and asked me to come over so I will do that on Saturday." says Cleo.

"Okay. Say hi to her from me." says Rikki.

"Of course, babe." says Cleo.

"You're so cool." says Rikki.

"I am? Thanks, Rikki. I love you so much." says Cleo.

"And I love you a lot too." says Rikki.

"Awww! Such a sweetie you are, babe." says Cleo.

"Thanks, Cleo. You're sweet as well, girl." says Rikki.

The next day.

"Cleo, thanks for being here for me whenever I need it. I'm not strong so it's so sweet of you to protect me from everything." says Rikki.

"My pleasure, Rikki. You're the girl I love so I'll always keep you safe and happy." says Cleo.

"Awww! So very nice of you. I'm glad you love me. I love you too." says Rikki.

"You're so sweet." says Cleo.

50 minutes later at Victor Scarlet College.

"Rikki, move your lame ass so I can get to where I wanna go." says an evil girl as she push Rikki to the side hard, knocking her into a locker.

"That hurts..." says Rikki as she start crying.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend, you evil perv?" says Cleo as she show up and grab the evil girl by the shirt.

"Hey! Chill a bit, will ya, Sertori...? I didn't mean to hurt her..." says the evil girl, trying to act like she's a good person.

"I saw what you did. Riki Chadwick is my girlfriend and I won't let you bully her." says Cleo in anger.

"Okay...sorry..." says the evil girl as she walk away.

"Thanks, Cleo." says Rikki.

"Anything for my favorite girl ever." says Cleo.

"You're awesome." says Rikki.

"I try to be." says Cleo.

"That's good." says Rikki.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback:**_

"Emma, be careful...she's much stronger than us." says Rikki.

"Rikki, no problem. I can win." says Emma.

Suddenly the sky turn dark and the evil mermiad Gloria Phandangu appear from the sea in a huge fountain of water.

"Kiss your life goodbye, ladies. Since you refuse to work for me, I have to kill you." says Gloria in a dark roaring tone.

"It won't be our end, but yours." says Emma.

"Fuck you!" says Gloria as she throw a large blast of thunder from her hand.

The thunder blast knock Emma down. She seem dead.

"That's my best friend you bitch!" scream Cleo in anger as she summon 4 huge water storms and use them to knock Gloria backwards, sending her flying miles away.

"Cleo, we gotta get Em to the hospital." says Rikki.

45 minutes, Emma is in a bed at the hospital.

"Sorry...it was too late. Miss Gilbert is dead. There's nothing I can do." says Doctor Evan Kraus.

"That's my daughter, damn it. Please, doctor, you must be able to help her." says Mr Gilbert.

"Sir, it's impossible. Whatever did this to her, damaged her body beyond healing. You daughter's brain is completely destroyed and her spine is more or less broken in half. No doctor in the world can repair that." says Doctor Kraus.

"I understand." says Mr Gilbert and than turn to Cloe and Rikki and says "Girls, thanks for saving Emma. Hadn't you been there, it could have been worse. Emma's entire body could have been burned to dust. One thing that confuses me is, where did the thunder come from? The sky seemed clear..."

"We'd do anything for Em. She is...or was...our best friend." says Cleo.

"Thanks again. I'm going home now." says Mr Gilbert.

"Okay. Rikki and I are gonna say here a bit." says Cleo.

"As you wish. See you." says Mr Gilbert.

Cleo and Rikkit take a seat on the couch next to Emma's hospital bed.

"Cleo, how're we gonna make it in our life without, Em? She was the rock in the middle of the storm, the glory star in the sky at night." says Rikki in a sad tone.

"Rikki, my friend. Somehow we'll be able to push through on our own." says Cleo. "Once we've had time to cry it's time to move on. Emma would have wanted that."

"I hope you're right..." says Rikki as she cry a bit.

"We'll miss her a lot." says Cleo, crying a bit too.

"Yeah, we will." says Rikki, still crying.

The next day.

Rikki walk into Astronomy-class.

"Miss Chadwick, you and Miss Gilbert are obviously friends, so do you know where she is? It's not like her to be late." says Professor Tryla Red.

"I'm sorry, professor. Emma is dead." says Rikki in a sad tone.

"What happened...?" says Professor Red.

"It's very painful to talk about. I'll tell you after class." says Rikki.

"Okay." says Professor Red.

The next day.

"Rikki, you and Cleo let my sister die even though you could have saved her! Why?" scream Elliot Gilbert in anger.

"We didn't let Emma die. We'd never do that, she's our best friend. We did everything we could to save her." says Rikki.

"You damn liar!" says Elliot, still angry.

"Elliot, it's not Rikki and Cleo's fault that your sister is dead." says Mrs Gilbert.

"Yes, it is mom. Rikki and Cleo are evil. They didn't like Emma." says Elliot as he starts to cry and then run out from the room.

"Rikki, sorry about that. Elliot is just upset about losing his sister." says Mrs Gilbert.

"It's okay. I understand why he's mad." says Rikki.

"Good. My husband and I don't blame you or Cleo for Emma's death." says Mrs Gilbert.

"I know." says Rikki.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's a year and 4 months since Emma was killed by Gloria and now it's time for Emma's funeral.

Rikki and Cleo are of course there and they are wearing classic black dresses.

"Let's honor an amazing young woman who was smart, brave and strong all the way to the very end. May we always remember Emma and how good she truly were every day of her life." says Mr Gilbert.

Cleo and Rikki place red roses on Emma's white coffin before it is placed in her grave.

"Sleep well. May you find peace and glory in Heaven, my friend." says Rikki.

"Emma, we'll never forget you." says Cleo.

"Truly thanks to Cleo and Rikki who were there for Emma and did their best to save her from death." says Mrs Gilbert.

"She was our best friend and she had so much life ahead of her. Her death came too early." says Rikki as she starts to cry.

"We should remember all the amazing time we got to have with her." says Cleo.

The next day.

"Things feel empty without Emma..." says Rikki.

"I know. It's strange to not have her around." says Cleo.

"Emma was amazing." says Rikki.

"Yes, she was." says Cleo.

"Can we make it without her?" says Rikki.

"Not sure, but we have to try. Otherwise we'd not be brave and to give up would be almost an insult to Emma's honor." says Cleo.

"Okay. I understand." says Rikki.

"That's good." says Cleo.

3 weeks later.

Cleo and Rikki have lunch at the Juice Net. Things are almost back to normal. As normal as things can be, but the empty seat where Emma used to be reminds them that new times are what they live in.

"It's a beautiful day." says Rikki.

"Yeah, it really is." says Cleo.

"Things will never be the same. The next part of life begins here with the two of us." says Rikki.

"I know, that's true." says Cleo. "We have to move forward. Emma would want that."

"Okay." says Rikki.

"Yeah." says Cleo.

The next day.

"Cleo, we should tell Emma's parents exactly how Emma died." says Rikki.

"Do you think they can handle the truth?" says Cleo.

"I actually do." says Rikki. "They deserve to know how their awesome daughter died. Let's tell them everything tomorrow."

"Okay. If you think they can deal with it all, we'll tell them." says Cleo.

Rikki gives Cleo a sexy kiss.

"I love you, Cleo." says Rikki with a cute smile.

"And I love you, Tikki. You're so beautiful." says Cleo.

The next day.

"Mr and Mrs Gilbert, we...Rikki and I, we have something we need to tell you." says Cleo.

"About what...?" says Mrs Gilbert.

"It's about Emma." says Cleo.

"Oh, tell us." says Mrs Gilbert.

"First, please answer this question, do you believe in supernatural things." says Cleo.

"Not exactly. We think of ourselves as pretty open-minded though." says Mr Gilbert.

"Alright, watch this." says Cleo as she grab a glass of water and pour some water on her arm.

10 seconds later she transform into her mermaid-form.

"Oh my goodness! What's this and what does it have to do with Emma?" says Mrs Gilbert.

"I'll explain. It all began about 2 years ago. Emma, Rikki and I ended up on Mako. We found a secret cave. In that cave was a natural pool with a natural shaft above through whicj the sky can be seen. We went into ithe pool and when the full moon was right above we were transformed into...this." says Cleo, gesturing to her tail when says the word 'this'.

"We only become mermaids when in contact with water though. While dry we look totally normal." says Rikki.

"So you're saying that for the past 2 years my daughter's been part fish?" says Mr Gilbert.

"Yes and that's why she died. An evil mermaid known as Gloria killed her using a thunder-attack. You see, mermaids have special powers. Rikki can boil water and I can command the shape of water." says Cleo.

"Emma could freeze water." says Rikki.

"And that's also why Emma retired from swimming. She couldn't transform into a mermaid in front of everyone." says Cleo.

"I knew there was something strange about Emma leaving the swim-team. She's always loved swimming so it confused me when she gave it up." says Mr Gilbert.

"You can sure understand why she didn't wanna show her mermaid form in public, right?" says Cleo.

"Yes." says Mrs Gilbert.

"Rikki, dry me off, please." says Cleo.

"Sure, girl." says Rikki as she use her powers to make Cleo dry again.

Cleo transform back into her human form.

"We're glad you told us this and we get why you girls have kept it a secret." says Mr Gilbert.

"Thanks, sir." says Cleo.

"Cleo were trying to stop Gloria from killing Emma." says Rikki.

"We believe you. Rikki and you were Emma's best friends. We know you'd do everything to protect her." says Mrs Gilbert.

"Emma was important to us. If we could bring her back we would." says Rikki.

The next day.

Cleo and Rikki are eating lunch when the doorbell rings.

"Rikki, can you get the door?" says Cleo.

"Sure, babe." says Rikki.

Rikki opens the door to see Emma's mom.

"Hello, girls." says Mrs Gilbert.

"Hello." says Rikki. "Cleo, it's Emma's mother..."

"Hello, Mrs G." says Cleo.

"I have some of Emma's things here." says Mrs Gilbert as she open the large box she has with her. "Emma would have wanted her best friends to have her most valuable belongings."

"Thanks." says both Rikki and Cleo.

"You deserve it. You were her best friends, always there for her." says Mrs Gilbert.

Mrs Gilbert leave.

"Hmmm, let's see what Emma left behind..." says Cleo as she starts looking through the box. "We have...her swim-suit and swim-team jacket, her phone, her laptop...her mermiad locket, her favorite sweater."

"Cleo, do you think we should check what's on Emma's laptop?" says Rikki.

"Usually I'd say no, but we're her friends so we can as long as we don't reveal her secrets to anyone else." says Cleo.

"I agree." says Rikki.

"Good." says Cleo.

"Let's see what Emma kept on her laptop." says Rikki as she grab Emma's laptop and switch it on.

"Anything interesting?" says Cleo.

"I can't open the system. I need Emma's password." says Rikki.

"Try with 'Aqua Femurios'..." says Cleo.

Rikki does so. It doesn't work.

"No. Wrong password." says Rikki.

"Okay. How about 'Eternia Protanum Justitia'...?" says Cleo.

Rikki enter that as password, but it doesn't work.

"That's wrong too." says Rikki.

"I can't think of any other password that Emma would use." says Cleo.

"Maybe we can find it in here." says Rikki as she grab a small blue leather book from among Emma's things.

Rikki open the book and flip through it.

"This might be it. Emma, always strong." says Rikki as she finds the phrase 'Emma, always strong' written in golden paint on a page.

Rikki enter 'Emma, always strong' as the password.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's laptop activates and an audio-file says "Welcome, Emma!" in Emma's voice.

"It worked." says Rikki.

"Anything interesting there?" says Cleo.

"Seems to be mostly school-stuff, work related things and...oh, here's a file that we should look at. The Last will of Miss Emma Rowena Gilbert." says Rikki.

"Oh, read it." says Cleo.

"I, Emma Rowena Gilbert hereby leave everything I own to my two best friends on the entrire planet, Cleo Amanda Sertori and Rikki Melanie Chadwick. They shall have all my belongings, including my bank account on which I keep over 900.000 Australian dollars as well as all my swim-gear, my phone, my locket and my laptop and all my other items." reads Rikki.

"Wow! Sort of weird that her mom, dad and brother gets nothing though." says Cleo.

"Yeah. Emma did always care about them." says Rikki. "Hold on, there's a second part here..."

"Please read it, babe." says Cleo.

"To my beloved mother, father and little brother, I leave the 25.000 in a secondary bank account." reads Rikki.

"I knew Emma wouldn't forget her own flesh and blood." says Cleo.

"They've always been important to her." says Rikki.

The next day.

"Rikki, you're so sexy." says Cleo.

"Thanks, Cleo. You're very sexy too." says Rikki.

"Am I really?" says Cleo.

"Oh yeah, Cleo. Totally." says Rikki.

"Let's cuddle, babe." says Cleo.

"I'd enjoy that, girl." says Rikki.

2 weeks later.

"Cleo, what are we gonna do with the money that Emma left us?" says Rikki.

"We can use some of it to get a better apartment and save the rest." says Cleo.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Rikki.

5 days later, Cleo and Rikki move into a new bigger apartment.

"We have to always remember that it's thanks to Emma that we can live here." says Rikki.

"Yes." says Cleo.

"Did you transfer the 25.000 from Emma's second account to Mr Gilbert's account...?" says Rikki.

"Yeah, I did." says Cleo.

"Good." says Rikki.

"I'm sure Emma's parents are glad she left them money." says Cleo.

"Yes, but money doesn't replace their daughter. No money can bring Emma back to life." says Rikki.

The next day.

"Cleo, you killed my sister!" says Elliot as he punch Cleo in the stomach.

"No, I did not." says Cleo.

"Emma's gone and it's all because Rikki and you." says Elliot in anger. "You both claim to be my ister's best friends. If that was true you wouldn't have let her die."

"Elliot, relax. I never wanted Emma to die and neither did Rikki. Emma was my friend. If I could I'd bring her back, but I can't. Sorry." says Cleo.

"Liar! You hate my sister, don't you?" scream Elliot in anger.

"I could never hate Emma. She was my friend." says Cleo.

"I don't believe you." says Elliot.

"You should 'cause I'm telling the truth." says Cleo.

"You're a piece of poop." says Elliot in anger.

"Elliot, don talk like that to your sister's best friend, go to your room." says Mrs Gilbert as she enter the kitchen.

"Fuck you!" scream Elliot as he run out from the room.

The next day.

"Rikki, please marry me." says Cleo.

"Here and now?" says Rikki confused.

"Of course not, but next summer." says Cleo with a cute smile.

"Sounds wonderful." says a happy Rikki.

Cleo and Rikki are very happy. They finally will have each other in every way they can think about. Their love can never be broken.

 **The End.**


End file.
